


Storm

by Hotarukunn



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: M/M, Rare Pairing, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter, it's storming, and it's cold. But the youkai is strangely warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

A storm rages outside, shakes the windows violently and press the cold inside. And under his bedsheets, Ryuuji shiver. It is cold, and it is winter, and the coldness from the room is seeping inside of him, like a sponge sucks up water.  
He doesn't bother looking up when he hear light footsteps against the wooden floorboards, because there was also the very very faint sound of a small bell jingling.  
Yanagida slip down into the bed, arms wrapping around the human. Ryuuji think that the youkai is strangely warm, no cold feet, despite the barefooted walk from his bedroom to Ryuuji's across icy wood. No cold fingertips and the nose that bury in the crook of his neck isn't cold.  
Yanagida is warm, heats his chilled bones and make him snuggle even closer, wanting more of that warmth. Yanagida combs Ryuuji's hair, because it's always the hair, as if it's an unconscious habit that he can't get rid of.  
Usually, the obsession annoys Ryuuji, but tonight, it's only soothing, calming, and sinks him into sleep. Yanagida smile into the crook of Ryuuji's neck once he hear the young humans breath calm, and he settle down for sleep as well.


End file.
